Princess Diaries IX: Princess in Between
by one scarlett letter
Summary: Mia's life goes on a tailspin when Tina and Boris, the seemingly perfect couple, break up. Mia and JP go to visit Michael in Japan, when Lilly has a shocking announcement that will change EVERYONE'S lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**October 15, 2006, 9:30 PM, the Loft**

Oh, my god. The strangest thing just happened. I just spent an entire 3 hours with JP and I didn't think about Michael _once_! I mean, the 3 hours WERE at the greatest Broadway musical EVER, but still. I didn't even think of him during the scene where Belle realizes that the Beast isn't truly a Beast and realizes that she loves him. I think that's an accomplishment, really.

You know, I think that Beauty and the Beast can teach people a lot.

THINGS IN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST THAT ARE ALSO TRUE IN LIFE

-No one can date whoever they want…even if they are the town hunks like Gaston. (Because they usually end up being jerks and date the female jerks, i.e. cheerleaders like Lana Weinberger.)

-No one can resist a woman with a book! (Could this be true with journals too?)

-Be nice to whoever you meet, because you never know what they can do back to you. (Trust me on this one… I'm still living down the ice-cream incident with Lana from freshman year.)

-Singing makes everything so much happier! (Uh. Duh.)

-While someone may be ugly on the outside, they're most likely beautiful on the inside. (Maybe that's why Michael liked me… I DID take him and Lilly to the show for my birthday one year. Did he see the connection then?????????)

-Everyone has some good in them…it just might take a while to find it. (And in the case of people like Lana Weinberger, a VERY long time.)

Wait… I just thought of something. Me not thinking of Michael the entire time I was with JP… that doesn't mean I'm getting over him, DOES IT?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I can't get over him. Michael's my one true love, JP's…JP. I mean he's nice and all, especially taking me to see my favorite musical. And getting me one of those four-dollar jumbo Crunch bars that you can get for two dollars at any CVS. And once I dropped said Crunch bar, buying me a new one. Actually, our hands touched as we were trying to pick it up off the ground. They were soft, kind of like Michael's, but less delicate looking.

OH MY GOD I'M NOTICING ANOTHER GUY'S HANDS. THIS IS HORRIBLE. The only hands I should be noticing are Michael's… even though he IS halfway around the world, probably with some geisha right now, not even thinking about me…

Great. Just great. I don't know if I'm getting over Michael, the hair on my head doesn't math my eyebrows (thank you, Grandmére and Paolo, for forgetting to dye my eyebrows. Really, thanks a lot.), Fat Louie just ate a marshmallow, and Rocky's screaming… can't a girl ever get some peace and quiet around here???

Okay. Going to go feed Rocky, then myself. Must calm self down with a chocolate chip Chewy Bar.

**October 16, 2006, 7:15 AM, Kitchen**

Why do bad things always happen to me? I mean, first the Michael thing, then the whole eyebrow fiasco, THEN I find out that Lifetime is making _another_ movie of me, and now here I am, on a Saturday morning, up at 7:15 _in the morning_. Why? Because my mother and Mr. G just decided suddenly that last night would be the perfect night to go try that new bar down in The Village. So they're both probably hung over, still asleep in her room (too afraid to check, seeing my old math teacher in his underwear once was plenty for me, thank you), leaving yours truly to care for Rocky. I feel like going in there and reminding her of her maternal duties to her son, but even I can't handle the wrath of my mother before she's had her coffee in the morning. That, and she doesn't know what to sing to him anymore… no matter how many times I remind her that 'My Sharona' makes him spit up, she continues to sing it. He falls right back to sleep if I sing a verse or two of 'U+Ur Hand', though.

Michael leaves in two months for Japan… as he's boarding a plane bound for the country known for its pretty girls, I'll be just starting my PreCalc midterm. HOW AM I GOING TO PASS WITHOUT HAVING HIM HELP ME CRAM THE DAY BEFORE? Well, I don't cram so much as listen to his dreamy voice all the while using all of the self control I possess to not go over and smell his neck to calm myself down. Then after he realizes that its hopeless, we either go for a walk in Central Park, grab some dim sum, or go somewhere with Lilly and JP…

Wait. We couldn't do that anyways. There is no Lilly and JP anymore. I mean, they both still _exist_ but not as a _them_. I don't even know if Michael and I do anymore. I keep forgetting about The Fight. Like, after I got out of the shower last night, I went to my nightstand to put back on the snowflake necklace and almost had a total FREAK OUT because I lost it. But then I remembered tearing it off and throwing it at him. And then I just got a little sad.

Whatever. I talked to Tina last night, too, about the Michael thing and she said that she read something kind of like this in one of her romance novels. In the end, the two stayed apart forever, but never stopped pining for each other. She said that wouldn't happen to me and Michael, though, because of the way our stars are aligned. I hope she's right. You know-

Wow. JP just texted me. Again. And he asked me out. Tonight. Just a movie, he says... The Departed. I told him to remember that I had a boyfriend, but I'd go. What red-blooded American girl would pass up a chance to stare at Leonardo DeCaprio AND Matt Damon for a full two and a half hours?

**October 17, 2006, 6:30 PM, the Limo**

I'm the limo with JP and Lars… they're talking about some army hero they both know. Snoozefest.

Anyways, this is definitely not as awkward as I thought it'd be. I mean, JP's cool, and he realizes that I am Michael's girl. Even if he technically doesn't know that we broke up. Still.

He was so sweet, he bought us tickets in advance because he knew that it'd be sold out. And then when we tried to pay him back, he kept refusing. I almost told Lars to show him his gun to make him take the money, but I don't want him to think I'm a freak or anything. He's so cute, whenever he-

OH MY GOD. I JUST CALLED A BOY CUTE. A BOY WHO IS **NOT** MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ, LOVE OF MY LIFE. Oh my god…

Crap. We're at the theater.

**October 17, 2006, 7:30 PM, Movie Theater Bathroom**

This is going quite well, actually. JP hasn't tried anything (thought whether that's because of him not liking me, him realizing that I'm fully in love with Michael, or Lars sitting between us I really don't know), and the movie's not so bad. Leo and Matt got old, though, so it's a little heart-breaking.

Lilly would definitely love this movie... she should be here instead of me. Maybe I'll call her and tell her to switch places with me? But that would involve speaking, which, according to her, we no longer are. You know, I will never stop saying how hard it is to be best friends with a genius because, like elephants, they NEVER FORGET! Like, most best friends would realize how stupid it is to end their friendship over a boy and then they'd go get ice cream and it'd be all good, but not Lilly. Holding a grudge is one thing she prides herself in, but I'm not so sure why. GRUDGESBAD.

I should probably get back to the theater now. I don't want JP to think I have like, diarrhea or something.


	2. Chapter 2

**October 18, 2006, 3:30 PM, the Loft**

I'm on the phone with Tina… Boris dumped her.

It was so sudden!!!!! That, and they were MADE FOR EACH OTHER! Tina totally supported his Joshua Bell obsession, and he was the hopeless romantic guy she always hoped for. This is a conspiracy, I tell ya! And as Tina has told me countless times, I told her that everything would be okay. I mean, look at all the movies where the girl loses the guy, just to get someone better-

_You've Got Mail-_ Kathleen Kelly belonged with Joe Fox, even though they had rival book companies… she just had to lose the typewriter guy to realize it!

_Bring It On-_ Okay, I hate cheerleaders, but WHO DOESN'T love this movie? And Torrance just had to forget the male cheerleader and get with the brother who made her that adorable mixed tape. We should all be so lucky.

_Sleepless in Seattle-_ Hmm… crazy lady or Meg Ryan? Is it even a question?

_Legally Blonde-_ That Warner guy wasn't even hot. But she had to have her heart broken to realize that he wasn't worth it! Plus, in the process she learned the law. And she met Emmett!!!

_French Kiss-_ Even though she gets lost—

Wait- I asked her if he said why, and all she could tell me (or that I could understand) was that she just wasn't "It" for him. Stupid Boris…I _knew_ when he went and got all hot this summer something was going to happen. WHY ARE PEOPLE SO SUPERFICIAL THESE DAYS? _Honestly!_ Poor, poor Tiny. She especially didn't deserve this. Monday in school is just going to be horrible. Good thing she has tomorrow to recuperate beforehand. I asked her if she told Lilly, and she said that everyone knows- Lilly, Shameeka, Ling-Su, Perin, _everyone_. In fact, Tina said that I was the last one she called.

We just hung up. I need Michael right now. I want him to come over, see that I'm upset, and hold me really close and shout to the world that he would do anything to see my doe eyes shine again. Then he'd go over to Tina's apartment and ask her why I was last.

Ugh, my mom's phone is ringing. She's gonna wake Rocky up from his afternoon nap if she's not careful. _Why_ can't she just learn that keeping her phone on vibrate is just as good? Wait- what's Natasha Bedingfield singing… THAT'S MY PHONE!!!

Well. I just got off the phone with Michael. They gave him the opportunity to go to Japan Wednesday so that when he gets there he can adjust to Japanese life and go to college there for a while. Of course he accepted it. It didn't even occur to him that his GIRLFRIEND might miss him or anything… no, of _course_ not. How can he do this to me?!?!?! That's _months_ earlier than he planned to go, which takes away so much time for us to make up and… well, he already gave his Precious Gift to Judith Gershner and her cloned fruit flies, but maybe…??? Oh, God, I've been spending too much time around Lana Weinberger if I'm even CONSIDERING this.

OKAY. MOVING ON.

You know, I finally mastered Geometry and Algebra and now they stick me in Algebra 2.

I don't _care_ about solving the system!

**Solve the following system:**

_**x + y + z 4**_

_**x - 2y - z 1**_

_**2x - y - 2z -1**_

How do I do this?? And WHY SHOULD I WANT TO KNOW???? I really need to not write my Algebra 2 notes in my journal like I did in Algebra 1.

Wow. I just checked the clock, and I've been writing for almost an hour. And WHY don't I have a book deal?????? I could totally write my memoir on Grandmére AND work for Greenpeace, then write _another_ memoir on that! Hey, everyone else is writing one, why can't I? Ugh. My phone's ringing again. GREAT.


End file.
